Dear Bruder
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Ludwig writes and sneaks a few letters to Gilbert over the course of the Cold War. Warnings: Human names used.


21 September 1945

Dear Bruder,

I know that in light of what's happened to us that you're probably furious with me, and I understand. Honestly, I don't blame you. What I've done is unforgiveable and I know that I have no right to even ask, but please forgive me. I know my sins, so please, forgive me.

But I suppose I cannot earn it right away, so besides this, how are you? Are you all right? I find myself worrying after you. Are you healing? Do you feel well? How are you holding up now that they are taking your land?

Please, let me know how you are. You can hate me for the rest of my life, but please, just let me know how you are.

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

17 März 1949

Dear Bruder,

I understand that you're still angry with me, and you have every right to be, but please, respond to this note. I admit that I've been anxious to hear back from you for quite some time. I've been concerned over rumors that have begun to spread here in the west.

You don't have to write much, just a quick word that shows me you're all right. You really don't have to forgive me yet, as I understand that that might have been too much to ask, but you can even yell at me if you'd like, as I deserve it. Just please, let me know you're well.

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

30 August 1952

Dear Bruder,

My concern for you has gotten quite large, I admit. There has been talk of troubles over the Wall. Is that true? Are you still all right? Please, I know you're angry with me, but just send me something to know that you're well. Anything.

Take care!

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

2 Dezember 1957

Dear Bruder,

You're angry with me. I know. What I did, what I let happen is deplorable, and rightfully shouldn't be forgiven. But pity me and write me back. I'm concerned for you.

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

18 Januar 1963

Bruder,

It's been years and still I get no word from you. Do you really think that I have not learned from my past mistakes? Do you think that I've not suffered enough that you must now punish me with your silence? I don't need this thoughtlessness! I'm not asking for much, just a note from you. I know it is hard to get these messages across, but there are ways.

Remember, you are not wholly guiltless either.

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

24 April 1968

Your silence is childish. I do not understand why you refuse to write to me. Even France has responded to my letters of apology, but not you. How can others whom I have hurt so terribly make steps of reconcile with me, but not you?

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

13 Juni 1974

Please don't write to me. I've give up hope that you'll ever repent of your cruelty and ease your brother's fears. This is the last note you will be receiving from me. Do not reply. I will not answer. You have lost the care of your brother.

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

7 Februar 1975

Dear Bruder,

My last letter to you was terrible, written out of anger, frustration, and drunken stupidity. I didn't mean any of it. It's been a long time since then, and I realized that all my anger and frustration was truly directed at myself. I realize that now. I'm not angry with you, just myself.

You have every right to hate me, and I do understand your silence. You're trying to separate yourself from me, remake yourself. I understand. I only hope that one day we may see each other again so that I may apologize to you face to face.

I'm so sorry for everything. Please take care.

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

12 November 1981

Dear Bruder,

I've been hearing some alarming reports from the east. Are you all right? I worry about your safety frequently. Tensions between the United States and the Soviet Union are getting out of hand. This "Cold War" needs to be ended. I hope that soon it will be.

Until then, take care of yourself and know that if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know and I'll do my best to help you.

Again, I'm sorry.

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

29 Juli 1984

Dear Bruder,

I can scarcely believe this, as it's been so long, but I've gotten word that Poland has started a rebellion against the U.S.S.R yet again, and others are joining in to go against the communist system. While I think that this is a wonderful thing, I am also worried for you.

I know your disposition so please, don't do anything stupid and reckless. I have hopes of seeing a proud East Germany one day. Take care!

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

16 Mai 1989

Dear Bruder,

Again I write to you with extraordinary news, as you might have heard. There are to be talks of reunification! I have heard it myself from my government that we may yet come together and unite as one nation again. It's been so long since I've last seen you that I can hardly believe that soon I will be able to.

I know that you're still angry with me, but I cannot deny my anxiousness at seeing you again. It really has been so long. I know you might not be pleased to see me, but humor you little brother and stay long enough to at least allow me a glimpse of you. We will soon have to be working together again.

Until the Reunification.

Your Bruder,

Ludwig

**oOoOoOo**

3 Oktober 1990

Germany stood in the crowd anxiously. This was it, after forty-five years of not seeing his brother, he was finally going to get his dearest wish and see Gilbert. He was usually known for his calm and collected manner, but at the moment, the blonde could barely keep from twisting his hands in his tie he was so nervous. He watched at the delegates from East Germany drove up where they would sign all the documentation that would officially reunite the two Germanys into one. It was the best, though nauseating, day that Ludwig had had in a very, very long time.

He watched with sharp eyes as the humans exited the vehicle and started towards his own leaders. Dismayed, Ludwig watched as the sleek, black car drove away, with_out_ dropping off a familiar and much desired albino.

"_Wo ist mein Bruder?_" he asked before he could stop himself. It might have been childish of him, it might have caused his leaders some embarrassment, but at the moment, Ludwig didn't care. He didn't care what anyone else thought. All he wanted was his big brother. Everything else be damned!

The East Germans stared at the tall personification for a moment before frowning. "_Ost-Deutschland_ is busy with other matters," one grim looking man answered. "He will not be attending today."

Ludwig's heart shattered into a million pieces and his stomach fell. He suddenly felt as though his chest was too tight and squeezing his heart. It was getting hard to breath too, and his face paled. It took every ounce of strength the West German had not to tear up in front of everyone, and as the humans went inside to conclude business, the personification followed, head low, shoulders slumped.

The meeting went by in a blur for Ludwig. He didn't hear anything. His mind kept wandering back to his brother. Was Gilbert really that angry with him that he even now still refused to see him? Was the albino really that disgusted with the thought of seeing his little brother again that he'd make an excuse to miss this meeting, a meeting that everyone knew was so very important?

When everything was done and over with, and the diplomats and politicians, and all the big wigs that were there went to eat and celebrate, Ludwig wandered away by himself to go sit in the garden. He really didn't feel like being with other people, let alone celebrate, and the thought of food was right out. He'd probably get sick if he ate anything. Even the thought of beer made the German ill, a thing unheard of.

Gilbert didn't want to see him. That's just what it boiled down to. His big brother honestly didn't want anything to do with him. The thought hurt more than the blonde had expected it to, though he should have seen it coming. After all, the albino had never once over the years responded to his letters, why would he suddenly want to break his four decades of silence? Ludwig was just going to have to live with the fact that his own brother hated him.

"L-Ludwig?"

Germany jumped at the sound of someone behind him. Spinning around, the blonde's heart froze in his chest when he saw familiar red eyes. His mind shut down, he couldn't think at all. There was Gilbert, his brother, standing there, looking thinner than he remembered, face gaunt, but still the same. Always the same.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. This was his brother. The one person he'd been dying to see for so long. It was unbelievable. His mind shut down completely, and all he could do was continue to sit there, shocked.

When he didn't answer, Ludwig watched as the albino began to squirm, face flushed, eyes darting to look at anything but his brother. Had the blonde not been so surprised, he might have frowned at his brother's behavior. This wasn't how he had imagined Gilbert would act when they met again.

"S-so it's good to see you again," the Prussian said, giving a nervous smile. "Been a while."

Silence enveloped the two Germans in awkwardness.

"_J-ja_, quite some time…" Gilbert pressed, still not looking at his brother.

"_Bruder_," Ludwig breathed, mind slowly starting to come out of its confused fog and registering that the other had actually been talking to him.

"_Verdammt_, West, what do you want me to say?" Gilbert suddenly exploded, catching the younger German off guard. "I-I'm sorry, all right!"

Ludwig blinked, not understanding anything anymore.

"I mean, it's not like I didn't want to respond to your letter, but I—I mean—I couldn't!" the albino went on, still refusing to look at his brother. "I just couldn't, I mean, Russia wouldn't let me. I mean, I didn't even get your letters until this morning," he explained, tears suddenly slipping from his red eyes.

"I've spent my whole time as the fucking East Germany angry with you! I thought you didn't care about me at all, and I was so ready to just hate you when this whole reunification processes happened, when Russia came waltzing back to me, telling me he'd forgotten to deliver my mail and… oh _Gott _West, you must hate me!" Tortured ruby eyes stared down into icy blue, as tears slipped out.

"I-I didn't realize you'd written to me at all! I sh-should have known that Russia had done something like th-this, but instead I spent so long being a-angry with you! And then I didn't even come to see you earlier! _Gott _West, I'm so, so sorry! If I had known, I—"

Ludwig didn't let the other say another word. Before Gilbert could have finished, the blonde stood and grabbed his brother, pulling him into a fierce hug. The albino seemed stunned at first, stiffening, not sure what the other was going to do, but then relaxed. It only took a second longer for him to respond to his younger brother's actions before he wrapped his arms around the taller German and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, _Bruder,_" Ludwig muttered into his brother's shoulder, his own tears finally breaking free. "I'm so sorry for everything! I was angry with you too, but I just…I'm so stupid, and I realized towards the end that maybe you couldn't answer me back, but I just kept writing…Please, just tell me you forgive me!" Ludwig pulled the other away by his shoulders so he could see his eyes.

Gilbert seemed surprised at seeing his brother in tears, looking like a little child with his worry, but slowly, the albino smiled, wiping his brother's tear away as best as he could with his hands. "I was never really mad at you…I thought you'd be the one furious with me."

"If I was, then why would I have kept writing you?"

Hearing his brother laugh was the best sound in the world for Ludwig. It mended his broken heart and gave his raging thoughts peace. "West," Gilbert smiled. "We're both so stupid."

Ludwig couldn't help but laugh at this despite the insult against his intelligence. "_Ja_, I suppose we are…But…do you forgive me?"

The albino snorted playfully."Of course I do! How could I not?" For the first time in decades, Ludwig felt himself relax as peace started to settle upon him. "So, you ready to become one country again, stupid?" the Prussian smirked wickedly.

Smiling softly, one arm still around his brother, Ludwig nodded. "_Ja_. I think I am."

"Awesome," Gilbert laughed.

And Ludwig had to agree with the statement, for once. It really was awesome having his _Bruder _back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **…Because I was practicing how to read/speak a German calendar and ended up writing a fic instead. *shrug* And anyone who doesn't believe that Ludwig would apologize this much I advise to look again. German is inherently an apologetic language and their culture is largely shame-driven even before WWII ended. Besides, I find it unrealistic that Ludwig _wouldn't _feel guilty where his brother was concerned after WWII, especially if Gilbert was taken away to Russia. And also understand that these letters are over the course of years, so Ludwig might not realize he's apologizing so much and is just writing from his heart.

But whatever, take this as you will, this was just an idea and practice of a different style setup. Please drop a review on your way out, if you'd be so kind. :) Thanks!


End file.
